whoselineisitanywayfandomcom-20200213-history
UK Episode 8-03
Hello and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? the improvisation program which has all the good taste of American hamburger and all the good sense of British beef, featuring tonight: * After an extended period on loan to the Royal Shakespeare Company, Dame Josie Lawrence * Then, on a not very free transfer from Men Behaving Badly, Mistress Caroline Quentin * Then a man so talented he can only be named after a Shakespearean character, The Fool, Colin Mochrie * Then finally, fresh from playing Hamlet and several other brands of cigar, the noble Lord of Seattle, Ryan Stiles :(Introduction reused in UK Episode 8-12) Games * Film and Theatre Styles ** Performers: Josie and Caroline ** Scene: Josie is the first person to fly to Neptune and is having problems with her android, played by Caroline ** Styles: Baywatch, 70s cop show, Restoration comedy * Secret ** Performers: Ryan and Colin ** Scene: Two members of an orchestra ** Secret hidden: In a violin * Let's Make a Date ** Bachelorette: Josie *** Caroline - Enthusiastic Girl Guide leader *** Colin - Fancies the other contestants *** Ryan - Outraged tennis player disputing decisions * Duet ** Singers: Josie and Caroline ** Musician: Richard ** About: Spanner ** Style: Blues * Hats ** World's worst videos made for a dating agency * Picture ** Performers: Caroline and Ryan ** Scene: A marriage breaking up * Party Quirks ** Host: Caroline *** Josie - In a deodorant ad *** Colin - History of the world *** Ryan - Food going through the body * Moving People ** Performers: Ryan and Colin ** Movers from the audience: Fiona and Jen ** Scene: Two highly-strung chefs having a bit of a dispute in the kitchen * Hoedown ** Musician: Richard ** About: Smelly feet and bad breath Winners * Colin Mochrie and Ryan Stiles Credits * Winners read the credits together but Colin snaps and suddenly says what he really thinks to Ryan Gallery wl picture uk 0803.jpg|"Picture" wl hoedown uk 0803.jpg|"Hoedown" Hats Gallery wl hats uk 0803 01.jpg|'Ello Santa, d'you want a little helper? wl hats uk 0803 02.jpg|Let me tickle your fancy. wl hats uk 0803 03.jpg|And they're out of the gate. It's Breast ahead of Penis. Penis coming up quick. Penis... wl hats uk 0803 04.jpg|I do wanna go on a date, but I don't wanna think about it today, I wanna think about it tomorrow. wl hats uk 0803 05.jpg|'Ello darling, bet you don't get many of them to the pound. wl hats uk 0803 06.jpg|(just silence) wl hats uk 0803 07.jpg|Now it's Penis comin' hard around the corner... wl hats uk 0803 08.jpg|I sentence you to check my briefs. wl hats uk 0803 09.jpg|Do you want to go fellwalking? wl hats uk 0803 10.jpg|I'd like to go out with a man who's not too embarrassed about my chest hair. wl hats uk 0803 11.jpg|I really have nothing to say, I just like wearing this. wl hats uk 0803 12.jpg|Fancy a shag? wl hats uk 0803 13.jpg|And the winner is Penis by a head! Category:UK episodes